Brave Adventurers Side Stories
by David Ishihara
Summary: Ever wonder what's been going on in the lives of those touched by the Brave Adventurers when they're gone? Well, this series of stories shows just that.
1. Chikasu and Sayuri

In the Ruined Akihabara, a man with an eyepatch was nestled in a cottage on a snowy mountain. He is currently visiting a pale-skinned woman with black hair and snowy white robes. The woman was telling him everything that David and his group had gone through so far.

"I see... So he's been following in my footsteps after all." the man said.

"You shouldn't be surprised. It was going to happen eventually." the woman said.

"I know, Sayuri. It's just... Why did I keep my past a secret from him?" the man asked. "Because of that, he was unprepared for Lucius."

"He's an organic just like you, Chikasu. He would've had his heart stolen by Lucius regardless." Sayuri said. "Same could be said for us spirits."

"Oh, right. It's easy to forget you're a yuki-onna sometimes." Chikasu said. "Still, thanks for looking after him and helping him develop his abilities these past couple of years."

"Hey, anything for a friend." Sayuri said. "So, how's the search for your wife?"

"Not going so well... I can't seem to find her anywhere." Chikasu said. "I'm focusing on her since I know David and Harumi are in good hands. Still, hard to believe that David of all people would take down Brainiac."

"Did you doubt him?" Sayuri asked.

"Not at all. It's just that he gets bullied a lot when he was a kid. I didn't think he'd grow so powerful already." Chikasu said.

"He couldn't have done it alone, you know." Sayuri said.

"I know. He had his friends supporting him every step of the way. His old gang wouldn't believe that he has grown so much." Chikasu said in nostalgia.

"Speaking of his old gang, how are they doing?" Sayuri said.

"They're doing well. One of them even had an...interesting development." Chikasu said.

"Really now?" Sayuri asked curiously.

"Yeah. Apparently, she's become an Enhanced. She's obtained Erza's Requip magic and Morrigan's abilities." Chikasu said. "It's gonna be hard to tell her that David's in a relationship now."

"He doesn't believe it's a relationship, but from the letters he wrote us, his friends keep insisting it." Sayuri said, giggling. "I recommend taking a look at these letters, just to see what he's been up to."

"I'll do that." Chikasu said.

"Speaking of which, your wife's kind has a very dormant power. Do you think that your kids will handle using it?" Sayuri asked, causing Chikasu to look down.

"I pray that they won't have to use it." Chikasu said.

"Anyway, thanks for taking the time to see me." Sayuri said. "You must be exhausted. Why don't you spent the night?"

"Just as long as you don't plan on stealing my soul." Chikasu said.

Sayuri giggled at that. "I won't dream of doing that to you."


	2. David's Old Group

In the Ruined Akihabara, a group of individuals were fighting off the Monokumas.

"I don't believe zis... First zese zings show up, then David gets seperated from us, and now Mayumi is gone!" said a woman in a red dress wielding a naginata.

"Stop worrying so much, Rachel. She can handle herself." said a harpy.

"I hope that's the case." said a guy in black wielding a sword.

"Plus, wherever Monseiur David is, I'm very certain he's alright. He's not the type to die easy." said a woman in yellow wielding a rapier.

"Yeah. That guy has a knack for survival. I don't even know how he does it." said a young man with slited eyes.

"Yeah, it's Dave, man. He's like a cockroach that just won't die." said a guy with fox ears.

"In either case, they'll both be fine." said a guy with bull horns.

"Just don't die, alright? He would be crushed if we died now." said a dragonness.

As they were fighting, Chikasu came in.

"Hey there." Chikasu said.

"Mr. Ishihara!" the harpy called. "What are you doing here?"

"Sayuri has to see us. It's very bad." Chikasu said. "But before I do, there's something I need to tell you all. David's mother, my wife... She wasn't always called Cassidy."

"What do you mean?" the harpy asked.

"What I mean, Petra, is that she isn't human. Her real name is Kuraya. And she...is a Lunarian." Chikasu said.

"Are you serious?!" The minotaur asked.

"Very serious, Ross." Chikasu said. "We feared that people would use her blood, and now David and Harumi's blood, for their own nefarious purposes, so we casted ourselves off as a human family to avoid...unwanted attention. But now, it seems their half-breed status is about to be revealed."

"Does this relate to what Sayuri wants to see us about?" the dragoness asked.

"Maybe, but we know that it definitely relates to Mayumi's dissappearance." Chikasu said.

In Sayuri's cottage, she was staring peacefully in the snow when a messenger from the Anseland household appeared and brought news that caused Sayuri's eyes to widen.

"Jedah Dohma has been brought back to life?!" Sayuri asked in shock. "No... It cannot be!"

When the others arrived, they were gathered around.

"Glad you all could make it. I'm afraid I have some terrible news. Jedah Dohma...has been brought back to life." Sayuri said.

"We're screwed, are we?" the young man in black asked.

"If nothing is done, yes. As you know, Mayumi has become an Enhanced and has become a part of the ritual for his resurrection. Mayumi is safe and currently travelling with David, but Jedah still walks among the living." Chikasu said.

"Well, what can we do?" the dragoness asked.

"Jedah will no doubt be up to his schemes again, seeking to destroy the multiverse and transcend everyone's souls into one of his own creation. Rachel, Petra, Jesse, Leonora, Takeshi, Kurochi, Ross, Kokoro. I ask you all humbly. Will you assist us in stopping Jedah's forces?"

"Well, of course, but... We don't have any means of traveling through worlds." Kokoro said.

"You leave that part to me." Chikasu said smiling. "I may have to make sure my wife is safe first, but... I think it's about time I came out of retirement."

"And a good time, too." Sayuri said. "I know you're all anxious to reunite with David and Mayumi, but no matter what, Jedah must be stopped!"


	3. Cheetah

As Chikasu, Kuraya and Sayuri recieved a recent later from David, they pondered on the current situation.

"It looks like things are starting to get serious." Kuraya said. She is a tall and slim woman in a dress with flowing light blonde hair.

"Yes. It would seem that it's not only Jedah we need to worry about, but Dragon of the Elements that have been targeting David and his friends as well." Chikasu said.

"Both threaten to destroy the entire multiverse and create one of their own making." Sayuri said.

"And with David being the cause of Water and Dark defecting, Dragon will no doubt prioritize his death above all else so that there won't be anyone to interfere." Kuraya said.

"We will need to enlist the aid of those who aided him, then. But they're all busy rebuilding what was damaged in the struggles or living their own successful lives." Sayuri said.

A thought then came to Chikasu's mind. "If an ally won't work, then we'll have to find...an enemy."

It wasn't long before the three travelled to the Injustice world.

"So, who are we hoping to find here?" Kuraya asked.

"After Brainiac's invasion, the people of this world are beginning to rebuild. The Justice League are busy keeping things in check in case Superman manages to escape from his prison in the Phantom Zone. Not only that, but the remainder of the Regime have been sent off to Universal Prison. Same goes for the Society, except for two people." Chikasu said.

"Two?" Kuraya said.

"Gorilla Grodd was already killed by Aquaman when David defeated Brainiac. That just leaves one other person." Chikasu said.

"Wait… You don't mean…" Sayuri said.

"Yes. Barbara Ann Minerva. Also known as Cheetah." Chikasu said.

"Are you sure you want her aid? Trusting her seems a little unwise." Kuraya said. "After all, David robbed her of the chance to take down Wonder Woman when she was sent to Universal Prison."

"I admit, trusting the fate of the multiverse to someone like her does seem like a very rash decision. But I'm sure she will cooperate once we tell her of David's situation." Chikasu said. "After all, hunters share a special kind of bond with each other. One born of competition. They seek to improve themselves by eliminating their quarry faster than their rivals. However, when a quarry becomes too big for one to tackle, they force themselves to work together. This is one of those situations where we must band together against a common threat."

"Even if we do find a way to convince her, it's pointless if we can't find her." Kuraya said.

"That's actually the easy part. Her dedication to the Goddess of the Hunt dictates that she makes tribute of the most powerful prey she can find. She'll come running if we stir things up a little." Sayuri said.

It didn't take long for them to find Emotionless terrorizing the city. Not just any Emotionless, though… These Emotionless are affiliated with Dragon.

"So, these are the Emotionless that have been making the news lately." Chikasu said as he dealt a massive blow to one of them.

"Yes, but it seems that these ones are diiferent from the others." Sayuri said as she blew an icy wind at some coming her way.

"I agree. It's weird that they'd have a different leader than originally." Kuraya said as she summoned lightning bolts.

The three of them soon found themselves surrounded by them. Just when they think this is the end, the Emotionless fall to a set of claws upon closer inspection, they see it was just who they were looking for.

"I couldn't but overhear you earlier." Cheetah said. "You wanted to see me for something?"

The three spent the next few minutes explaining to Cheetah about the situation.

"It seems the situation is worse than I initially thought." Cheetah said. "The first sign was how agitated those creatures were as of late."

"Yes. They don't seem to discriminate who they fight. Their only goal seems to be to eliminate all of life." Chikasu said grimacing.

"And then there is the return of Jedah Domah and how similar his goals are to this Dragon fellow that you mentioned." Cheetah said.

"That's why we need your help, Miss Minerva. As a huntress yourself, you know how these creatures operate and that knowledge would prove fruitful in the coming battle." Chikasu said.

"I could see where your son got his tongue from." Cheetah said. "But… I cannot cooperate."

"Even if the Goddess of the Hunt wills it?" Chikasu asked.

"She keeps telling me to...aid him in his endeavors against this Dragon." Cheetah said.

"It's called destiny, Cheetah. The Goddess is telling you to aid your rival." Kuraya said.

"We know that deep down, you do not wish for all of life to be destroyed. So please, even if you can't aid us directly, we would appreciate it if you can tell us how to weaken him." Sayuri said.

Cheetah thought about this for a moment. She had once been tricked by Gorilla Grodd into working for Brainiac, who sought to add this world to his collection. As much as she wanted to aid her rival in his fight against him, her pride couldn't bring her to do so. She has finally decided that he may need her help now more than ever.

"Those creatures called the Emotionless." Cheetah said. "He seemed fixated on making them his servants in this new plane of existence he is creating. As a former hero yourself, you should be able to divert his attention from your son if you pose enough of a threat. If it's true that Dragon considers him a major threat to his plans, then he will continue to send his forces to stop him from ruining his grand design. Keep fighting his Emotionless, and you will weaken his forces enough for your son to finally defeat him."

"Thank you. The information you've given us has proved most helpful." Kuraya said.

"I'm just trying to help him in his time of need. With Wonder Woman locked up in Universal Prison, he's the only form of competition that I have left. It would be a shame if he were to die so soon." Cheetah said.

"Well, good to see you care enough for his well being to tell us this. Don't worry. Your contribution will not be forgotten." Chikasu said as the three of them left.

"Well, that turned out to be easier than we thought." Kuraya said.

"See? What did I tell you? Hunters share a bond between each other as well. Okay, it's more of a professional relationship, but it's still a respectful bond." Chikasu said.

"In any case, we know how to weaken his forces significantly now." Sayuri said.

"Yes. And now the time has come for us to play our part." Chikasu said.

Cheetah could only watch with a smile on her face. "Ishihara… Your father is a courageous and well-respected man. I can see where you got your wits from." She looks up to the sky. "Even in the face of adversity, he decides to come out of retirement to stand and fight, just like you. You have both...earned my respect." Cheetah then got on all fours and hurried off in search of more creatures to hunt.


	4. Kratos Aurion

After the battle against the Elements, Chikasu, Kuraya, Sayuri and Ghost arrived at a sort of plain when they were surrounded by a thick fog.

"Wow, look at all this fog…" Chikasu said.

When they proceed further, they saw a young man in blue hair at the base of a Giant Tree conversing with a projection.

 **Guardian of the World Tree**

 **Yuan Ka-Fai**

"It seems we finally reached the limit of the communication range." someone on the other side said.

 **Former Hero of the Great War**

 **Kratos Aurion**

"I see." Yuan said.

"From what I've heard, the Heroes Coalition in a place called Neo-City sounds very promising." Kratos said.

"Yes… If only Mithos were still alive. He'd like that place too… A place where judgment doesn't get passed down based on race." Yuan said. "In any case, this will be our final farewell. Are you sure you don't want to contact Lloyd and let him know?"

"There's no need. Lloyd and I said our goodbyes when I left Aselia." Kratos said. "My place is in the past. I'm counting on you to look after the World Tree."

"Of course." Yuan said.

"Yuan? Kratos?" Chikasu asked.

"Chikasu Ishihara. It really has been a long time, old friend." Yuan said.

"Far too long, I'd say." Chikasu said. "Sorry if I was interrupting anything."

"No, it is we who should apologize. We squandered the ideals the first generation Dimensional Heroes stood for, and betrayed their trust." Kratos said.

"That's not true, Kratos. Martel's death drove Mithos mad. You're not the ones to blame." Chikasu said.

"First generation?" Kuraya asked.

"Ah, a Lunarian and a Yuki-onna. It's been a while since I've seen your kind." Kratos said.

"The multiverse has changed a great deal since our time as heroes." Chikasu said.

"Indeed it has, but Lloyd and his friends seemed to face straightened out all the problems we left behind before they were whisked away to your son." Kratos said.

"That's a good thing to know." Chikasu said.

"Who are you?" Sayuri asked.

"This is-" Chikasu started.

"I appreciate the gesture, Chikasu, but I am more than capable of introducing myself." Kratos said. "I am Kratos Aurion. I travel with Derris-Kharlan into the depths."

"Kratos is an old friend of mine and Chikasu's, as we were all of the first-generation Dimensional Heroes. I've kept him informed on what's transpired on this world since he left." Yuan said. "And in return, he's done the same for me regarding our companions who moved to Derris-Kharlan. Please don't mention this to your son, as he might tell Lloyd and the others. In any case, this is the last contact he has with this world."

"Understood." Chikasu said.

"When you contact him again, give him this message. 'Please continue to look after Lloyd, and all of his friends.'" Kratos said.

"You've got it." Chikasu said in acknowledgment.

"We're about to lose our communication link. I'm afraid I must say goodbye." Kratos said. "Farewell, Yuan Ka-Fai, my friend."

"Farewell, Kratos Aurion, my friend." Yuan said as Kratos' projection turns off and the fog disperses.

"So… Kratos is really going for it, is he?" Ghost asked.

"Yes. He was the only human that was a member of Cryxis, and as such, he regrets the atrocities he has committed. He considers this his way of atonement." Yuan said.

"Just like Sectonia when she became David's first member." Ghost said. "Still, I can hardly believe that the Dimensional Heroes wasn't just a name Jexi and his team came up with."

"More of a mere coincidence." Sayuri said.

"I've heard that you're officially out of retirement now. Would you consider joining the Coalition alongside Kratos?" Yuan asked.

"Maybe I should. My children are already off on their own adventures. Now that I'm out of retirement, I think it's time to get back into the hero game, but not right now." Chikasu said.

"I see. You wish to inform your son so that he wouldn't worry about you all." Yuan said.

"Exactly. He's already got Water looking after our world for him. He shouldn't burden himself with worrying about his family back home." Sayuri said.

"Kratos will be surprised, but I'm sure that both he and your son will understand." Yuan said.

"Before we do, what's Derris-Kharlan?" Kuraya asked.

"It's the name of a world, very far from ours. They say it's the native land of the summon spirits and elves." Yuan said. "Right now, or… before just a few moments ago, they were roaming the vast multiverse, looking for somewhere they can live in peace."

"So, Kratos is one Derris-Kharlan right now?" Sayuri asked.

"That's right." Yuan said.

"From what I've heard, I'm sure he'll like it there." Chikasu said. "Anyways, it was good to see you again, old friend."

"Likewise, Chikasu. Take care on your adventures." Yuan said as they left. "It really is as the old saying goes. When one journey ends, another begins."


	5. V3 Cast

In Neo City, the revived V3 cast has gathered together.

"So, it's finally time." Keebo said.

"Yes. Shuichi is about to fight Diablo. Never thought he'd gotten that much stronger. Looks like the hero life taught him well, too." Kaito said.

(Cue- Final Fantasy IV- Prologue)

"He's not alone, though. He has all of his friends supporting him." Keebo said.

"That's right. We should support him as well. Lend him some of our power." Kaede said.

The cast nodded and looked to the sky.

"Shuichi… Fight on until your last breath." Rantaro said.

"This is your chance. Don't give in! Wipe that smirk right off that degenerate's face!" Tenko said.

"Atua has seen your exploits. You must not err." Angie said.

"You have friends by your side. Don't forget that!" Miu said.

"You've got this, Shuichi. If anyone can beat that creep, it's you." Ryoma said.

"You've come so far, Shuichi. Don't disappoint us by stopping now." Korekiyo said.

"We were revived by those Coalition guys once. Don't let that happen to you too!" Kokichi said.

"Come on, you can do it!" Tsumugi said.

"You're carrying the hopes of the entire multiverse! Don't let that go to waste!" Keebo said.

"The impossible is possible! All you have to do is make it so! No one knows better than you, Shuichi!" Kaito said.

"Shuichi, no matter where you are or where you go, we will always fight by your side!" Kaede said as lights emerged from each of them and flew to the sky. "Fight on...Shuichi."


	6. Jesse Reynolds

One day, at the lounge, Jesse calls David, who tells him of the events that transpired.

"Wow, so you finally managed to finally beat the stuffing out of Diablo, huh?" Jesse asked.

"I didn't really do anything. It was all Shuichi and Linc. The V3 cast all lent Shuichi their strength." David said.

"I figured that was the case. Sucks that I didn't stick around until the end." Jesse said.

"It's okay, Jess. Your training is very important. When will you get back?" David asked.

"That I'm not sure. But I do know that by the time we do, the True Organization XIII will put their plan into motion." Jesse said.

"Couldn't find a better time, I guess. Speaking of which, I have a bit of a request. Could you...have the V3 cast join us when you get back?" David asked.

"Well, I… I could make some arrangements, but I don't know if it'll go through for all of them." Jesse said.

"It's alright. I'll understand if it couldn't be pulled off." David said.

"That being said, are you sure you don't want Hifumi to come along, too?" Jesse asked.

"More than anything! But… All three of us know that combat is not his forte. I don't want him to think he's dragging us down. Maybe his life will be safer without me." David said.

"I see. I'm sure he'll understand." Jesse said.

"By the way… What's all of that gunfire and shouting in the background, dude?" David asked.

"Something called a Halo Marathon. It's pretty crazy once it happens." Jesse said.

"You wouldn't catch me playing something like that." David said.

"Yeah. We all know you suck at first-person shooters." Jesse said as the two shared a laugh.

"Except for the Time Crisis games." David points out.

"So, it's true? Furious Sports is gonna start soon?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, so my group decided to travel with Ace for training." David said. "Things...aren't the same without you guys…"

"I'd bet. Shame I can't be there to cheer you guys on, but you know I'll be rooting for you guys!" Jesse said.

"Thanks. You have no idea how much that means to me." David said. "Take care of yourself over there."

"I will. See you around." Jesse said as he hung up. "Speaking of training...I have my work cut out for me if I have any chance of beating Vanitas." He tells himself. "I need to focus on calming my mind so that I'll be ready for him."


	7. Jesse Reynolds, Part 2

After a rough day of training, Jesse gets a call from David. "Hello?"

"Hey, Jesse. It's me again. Did I catch you at a bad time?" David asked on the other line.

"Not really. I had just finished training for the day myself." Jesse said. "I saw the Opening Ceremonies for Furious Sports, by the way. I guess you making it means your own training went well?"

"Yep. Though, not exactly smoothly." David said.

"I'm not going to pry too much into the details, but I'm glad to hear you're doing alright." Jesse said. " Since I still have some training to do, I don't know if I'll be able to watch you guys. But, I guess that's what DVR is for."

"Speaking of which, did you hear the news?" David asked.

"About the titans being resurrected? Yeah. Everyone has." Jesse said. "Damn it… I didn't even have time to finalize things with the V3 cast like I said I would with all this commotion."

"Well, I will appreciate it if you do, because against the enemy we're about to face… We'll need all the help we can get." David said.

"I understand. Don't worry. I won't let you down, and good luck in Furious Sports. Sorry I couldn't be there to root for you in person." Jesse said.

"Your support is still appreciated, Jess. And don't worry about us. We can handle things on our end for a while. Plus, I don't want you to lose focus on your training. I know you can pull it all off." David said.

"Thanks, Dave. Well, I gotta go. Talk to you later." Jesse said.

"Alright. See ya. And keep up the good work." David said as he hung up.


	8. Jesse Reynolds, Part 3

On their way to X's timeline, David decides to call Jesse to see how things are going.

"Hello?" Jesse asked.

"Hey, it's me again. Did I catch you at a bad time?" David asked.

"No, you didn't. In fact, I was just about to turn in for the night. Sorry I still couldn't talk to the staff though." Jesse said.

"I take it you got the memo, then." David said.

"Yeah. I don't know how I can go through negotiations without telling the staff about the titans. Then again, why was I the only one that knows about them?" Jesse asked.

"That's a real mystery for us as well, just make sure you keep it a secret from Rainbow, okay? If she heard about it, there's no doubt she'd want to jump in. We can't risk it in the states you're in." David said.

"You're right. Our training is important, and we'll join the fight and rejoin you guys when we're good and ready." Jesse said.

"That's the spirit, Jess! Keep that attitude up, and you'll be back on your feet in no time!" David said.

"Speaking of which, I watched Furious Sports. Congrats! I never doubted you guys could win for even a moment!" Jesse said.

"You're welcome, Jess. And keep up the good work." David said.

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later once I finalize things with the staff." Jesse said.

"You got it. Goodnight." David said as he hung up.


	9. A Promise between Warriors

After defeating Dr. Psyche, David recalls a promise he made in past Glenwood.

(Flashback)

It was at Merchio, the night before the trek to Mt. Killaraus.

"So, Eizen. You wanted to talk to me about something?" David asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you alone so that no one would overhear." Eizen said. "You could feel it, could you? The malevolence is slowly eating its way into me. I fear I'll become a dragon soon."

"And what's that got to do with me?" David asked.

"If I end up becoming a dragon… I want you to kill me." Eizen said.

"W-what?! Kill you? Do you have any idea what you're asking of me?! David asked.

"I am. I understand that you're hesitant about the deed, but if Edna or Zaveid are unable to do it, you're the only one I can trust to finish the job. I only give this task to people I can trust." Eizen said.

"So, you asking me this, means you trust me, right?" David asked.

"Yes. I want you to kill me before I hurt Edna, Zaveid or anyone else. I would rather die than go through that against my will." Eizen said.

"I…" David said clutching his blade. "I promise. I'll do it the first chance I get."

"I know you will." Eizen said clasping his hand.

(End Flashback)

David is seen fiddling with a familiar coin containing a woman and a reaper.

"Don't worry, Eizen. I promise you, I will put an end to this curse of yours. No matter what it takes." David said.


	10. The Cast's Resolve

A few days after Gajeel and the others left, Kaede has been kidnapped by James Flux and was taken to Ryme City. Although the culprit was anonymous, the ransom note for Shuichi was all that was needed for Jesse to piece it together. Before Jesse can report it however, he spotted the V3 cast, who are discussing how to deal with the situation.

"I say we go down to Ryme City and help her." Rantaro said.

"I understand how you feel, but think about this for a moment. We're members of the Coalition. They're going to notice we're gone." Korekiyo said.

"But Kaede is our friend, too! We can't just leave her at that bastard's mercy!" Kaito said.

"Same goes for Shuichi. He has a bigger connection with her than any of us." Ryoma said.

"And that's exactly why he'll definitely be going down there, even if it's what Kaede's kidnapper wants." Jesse said.

"Jesse, right? You must've seen this kind of scenario before." Keebo said.

"Yes. Sectonia sprouted the Dreamstalk at New World and retained her evil self. David had a choice to either fight her, or stay behind." Jesse said.

"And seeing as though she has a new form now and she's split off from her dark half, we can guess what choice he made." Tenko said.

"That's right. He chose to fight. And that scuffle with Jack on the way, hoo boy. I tell you, it wasn't since the show you guys were on that he was that mad about… Well, anything." Jesse said. "Although there's one thing I should mention. If you decide to go through with this and head for Ryme City, you'll be caught in the battle against the Titans. At that point, there can be no turning back. You'll be stuck with the Brave Adventurers one way or another."

"Kaede is one of our best friends...but so is Shuichi." Keebo said. "I'm in."

"Hell yeah! You can count me in, too!" Miu said.

"That degenerate male is going to be the one to pay if even a hair is off Kaede's head!" Tenko said.

"Make sure you save some for me." Ryoma said.

"I shall assist in this endeavor as well. Not because of Atua's guidance, but because it is what I want." Angie said.

"I'm not sure how much help we'll be against the Titans, but damn help us if those two are dead because we weren't there to help them!" Kaito said.

"I will help too. Even if it's true that she died because of me like you said, she's still our friend, so I'll do what I can to help, too!" Tsumugi said.

"Tsumugi…" Jesse said.

"I guess she's dead set on this. Eh, what the heck? I kind of am too." Kokichi said.

"I guess we all know where are consensus lies." Rantaro said. "Sorry you can't be there, Jesse."

"It's alright. I have a feeling that I'll be needed in the war ahead." Jesse said. "If you see David when you join him, tell him that I'm sorry I couldn't be there, but the war against the Summoner is a huge part of my training. I just need a little more time."

"Why couldn't you call him and tell him yourself?" Miu asked.

"Because once he's there, the radio waves will interfere with the transmission." Kokichi said. "Come on, Miu. I thought you'd at least know THAT."

"Thanks for the input as always, Kokichi." Miu said.

"Now then, the main problem is getting to Ryme City. If we left the old-fashioned way, they may try to stop us on account of not getting used to our new bodies and abilities." Korekiyo said.

"Why worry about that when we can just hijack a shuttle?" Kokichi asked.

"Kokichi, sometimes you scare me with how smart you are about these things." Jesse said.

"Besides, the people Jesse associate with sound like good people. I think we can trust them to help us get used to our new bodies." Rantaro said.

"Alright, now if that's settled, we should start making preparations." Kokichi said.

The others except Jesse nod as they all left to prepare for the operation. Kaito looked up to the sky.

"Shuichi, Kaede, everyone… Don't worry about a thing, you guys. No matter what it takes, we're going to help you guys out!" Kaito said as he left to prepare.


	11. Embark to Ryme City!

(Takes place before the final chapter of Kirby Star Allies)

After Kokichi disabled the cameras, the V3 cast set their plan into motion. Once everything was done, they regrouped at the shuttle bay.

"Well, this is it. We've had lots of good memories here, but as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end." Ryoma said.

"Yep. Sure hope knocking down everyone that tried to stop us was worth it." Keebo said.

"In the long run, it is. I'm sure they'll understand our reasons." Kaito said.

"Like Jesse said before, once we arrive there, we'll get caught in the battle against the Titans. If we're going to back out, now's our last chance." Rantaro said.

"Look at the damage we've done! It's way too late to back out of this now!" Miu said.

"Double D is not going to like this when he hears about it, but… It is for the best." Korekiyo said.

"That's right. If it was any of their friends, I'm sure they would've done the same." Tsumugi said.

"We'll be considered traitors. Is this really the right thing to do?" Tenko asked.

"Why are you even questioning this? Kaede is our friend too! This is the right thing, no matter which way you look at it!" Kokichi said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but… Kokichi is right." Miu said.

"This is the path that must be taken. They will realize this in time." Angie said.

"Damn right! Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars never turns his back on his friends! If saving Kaede makes me a traitor, then that's what I'll be!" Kaito said.

The others nod in determination as they head to the shuttle just as Kokichi got it running.

"Good it running! Hop on, everyone! Next stop: Ryme City!" Kokichi said as the shuttle flew out of the hanger.


	12. Sectonia's Fashion

(Based on Mitsuru's recording in Persona 3, before Cold War)

One night in the Last Crusade during the redux, Sectonia was walking out of the shower with towel wrapped around her. She presses a button on the remote as her AC turns on.

"Phew… Whoops. I've gotten used to walking around without my bathrobe lately. Not a very good habit to fall into…" Sectonia said. "Well, I'm not at the castle, so I suppose being a little lax won't hurt..."

Sectonia then proceeded to pick up a magazine.

"This fashion magazine… I saw Mayumi buying one, so I thought I'd pick one up myself, but…" Sectonia said as she looked through a certain article of clothing. "This one-piece is beloved by all, including friends, boyfriends, and boyfriends' friends…" she read. "Alluring yet prudish, the ultimate combination…" she shook her head at this. "I don't know… It does seem rather fitting, but… I'm worried that I might come off too strong. I don't follow fashion myself… I usually just wear what the castle stylist picks out for me. Or at least… That's how it was in my past life..."

Sectonia turned the page to another outfit.

"'Cute' clothes, huh?" Sectonia asks herself. "W-well… I do kind of want to try out this...pink one… Heh. Not that I'd be able to pull it off… I'm not like the other girls. I should be careful to remember the distinction between clothes I want to wear, and clothes I can wear." Sectonia said as she sneezed. "I knew this was a bad habit... It's a good way to catch a cold." she said as she sets the magazine back on the table and turns off her AC. "I should get some rest. I have to refreshed if Viperia will attack tomorrow." Sectonia said as she headed to her bedchambers. "It's gotten awfully lonely here since David sleeps at the dorm. Well, I guess this means until the redux is over, I have the cabin to myself. Though, I'm sure he wouldn't want be to get too rough…"


	13. One's Own Justice

(This takes place as the group headed towards the Sacred Land)

"Something wrong, David?" Lepoardmon asked.

"Oh, sorry. I was… I was thinking about something." David said. "It's just that… When I've heard about you and the other Royal Knights, I… I couldn't help but envy you."

"Envy us? That's a first." Alphamon said.

"No, really. You all have such skill that I could never hope to achieve. On top of that, your views are so diverse. You each have your own sense of justice. Me? I just go around and help anyone I can. What kind of world I want to see, what I would consider my own justice… I never stop to think about any of that." David said.

"In my opinion, you don't need to." Gallantmon said. "Your justice comes from helping those in need, no matter what world you're on. Think about it, you made it to the finals of the Sports Festival with Todoroki and defeated Stain, you defeated Vincent in Primal Hyrule on your own terms, and not to mention you've slayed Titamon, beaten Black, and redeemed Sectionia. You've done a lot of things."

"You forge your own justice, and you have a view that is unique to you and you alone." Alphamon said. "Though… I can't help but feel that we aren't the only ones you envy."

"How did you guys know about all of that?" David asked.

"Sachiko told us everything… well she told me and I told the others." Crusadermon said.

"Ah, that makes sense. Although, strange since she wasn't with us for most of that." David said. "But still, you guys have a point. I shouldn't overthink this kind of stuff. These kinds of things tend to answer themselves naturally."

"I agree." Gallantmon said. "So, i want to go back to Alphamon's statement… do you envy more people than us?"

"Well, there is one." David said. "Eizen…"

"Eizen?" Gallantmon said.

"A former comrade. He protects his crew and his brethren with his own strength. I sometimes wish I had strength like that." David said.

"What happened to him?" Crusadermon asked.

"As a malak, he is easily susceptible to malevolence. Eventually, it overtook him, and he became a dragon." David said. "But...before I finished my journey with him, I made a promise to him."

"And what promise was that?" Jesmon asked.

"Should he become a dragon...he wants me to kill him, before he hurts anyone else." David said. "Though, I understand if this may unnerve some of you, he stated himself that he would rather die as himself than live as a monster."

"I see… and would you live by your code of justice as well as honor his wish?" Gankoomon asked.

"Exactly. Although, I will be honest. Mercy killings are always the hardest. Especially if it's a former comrade." David said.

"We all understand that, trust me." Alphamon said. "Are you feeling better now about your envy to us?"

"Yeah, a lot, actually." David said. "Thanks. This really means a lot."

"Now then, let's go with the others to the Sacred Realm and free the fighters. And then… Darkhon is next." Gankoomon said.

"Right. Let's go!" David said. "(Maybe… Maybe now I won't be so anxious working with these guys. They're my seniors in this business, after all. So I can't afford to slip up now that they have place their faith in me.)"


End file.
